bzpgotfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrorsaur
"Familiar is one thing. That was abysmal. You missed. Six times. With giant rocks." -Terrorsaur to Pulse Terrorsaur '''is the Ruler of the Water Region and a Protector of Water. Biography Season One '''Episode Zero Terrorsaur led the Water Region somewhat casually. Along with many others, he began to grow weary of Voxumo's rule and started tossing around ideas of rebellion. Around this time, Pulse approached him, as well as Dallior, and revealed that he was the Heir of the previous Mask Maker. Episode One He called a meeting of the Water Region's highest ranks, consisting of himself, Pulse, Dallior, and Jed. After some deliberation, he approved the diplomatic mission of Pulse and Dallior. They would attempt to strengthen ties with the Fire and Jungle regions. After their mission ended, Terrorsaur attended a meeting near the Water/Jungle border alongside Pulse, Dallior, Underscore, Timelord, and Nato, who had called the meeting. Episode Two Nato revealed his plan to the meeting, a private alliance between the Ice, Jungle, and Water regions. All present agreed with the plan, and the Jungle and Water regions planned to publicly sign another deal during this time: SETA. Terrorsaur also unveiled what he had done before the meeting: he had poisoned several shipments of water to his greatest enemies, the Stone Region. Timelord quickly arrested Terrorsaur for his actions, as they endangered two of his own men, Smoke Monster and Tekulo. He was thrown in a Jungle Region jail along with Dallior and Nato. Episode Three Nato and Terrorsaur argued with Timelord in their cells, in an attempt to reason with him. The Jungle ruler agreed to free Dallior and give Nato a trial by combat. However, he decided to move them to the Ancient City. As they marched through the jungle, Nato and Terrorsaur managed to escape from their bonds. Timelord sent his handful of guards after them, but the pair of criminals looped back around. Terrorsaur held down the Jungle ruler while Nato bashed his skull with a rock. Then, the two started running for the Water Region. Episode Four Terrorsaur and Nato arrived back at the Water Region, and met with Dallior. The Water Diplomat informed them that Pulse had left for the Earth Region, and that he would be going soon as well. Nato agreed to go with him, leaving Terrorsaur alone to restore order to the Water Region. Episode Five During this time, Voxumo held a trial in the Ancient City for Jed, Smoke Monster, and Tekulo. Terrorsaur received the royal summons as well, but did not attend for fear of being captured or killed. During this time he also noticed that the Mask of Skull Spiders was missing. Episode Six He saw the beacon of the Temple of Time appear over the Jungle region, and decided it was time to take direct action instead of hiding. With 30 of the Water Region's troops, he marched towards the Ancient City. He arrived shortly before FF and his forces, and managed to save Pulse from a pair of Skull Warriors. With the combined forces of the Ice, Fire, and Water regions, Pulse and his allies were able to drive Voxumo from the city. Episode Seven Terrorsaur reported to Pulse that the troops were worried about Pulse being killed. The Heir summoned FF, Dallior, and Dragonstar to the forge, along with Terrorsaur, to see who could craft a Mask of Power. Those who could would be inducted into the line of heirs. Terrorsaur was the first to attempt forging a mask, but he failed and was removed from the line of heirs. Episode Eight Pulse had deduced that Voxumo was attempting to gather the Elemental Masks of each region in an attempt to summon the Toa. He sent FF and Terrorsaur to the Water Region to secure the Mask of Water and gather more troops. They managed to find the Mask, and then agreed to head to the Region of Ice to look for the Mask of Ice and take the Mask of Creation. Episode Nine Dallior arrived in the Ice Region, informing them that Pulse wanted them back at the Ancient City quickly. FF decided to stay and look for the Mask of Ice, assigning the rest of his troops to Terrorsaur. The Water leader returned to the City with the troops of Ice and Water and Dallior. Episode Ten With Voxumo now dead, the fighting between Pulse's allies and those of Voxumo had stopped. The fires of the jungle still burned, and Terrorsaur was hesitant to use the Mask of Water in case Smoke Monster or Zatth attacked. He also gave Jed the Mask of Skull Spiders as a token of trust. Terrorsaur prepared himself for a meeting of the leaders of Okoto, in an attempt to solve the problems between the regions.... Powers and Abilities Terrorsaur wielded a large spear prior to the Throne War. However, it was confiscated when he was captured by Timelord. He used a sword from the Water Region in the following battles. He was able to use the Mask of Water, although he never did. He was also an excellent swimmer as a Water Protector. Personality and Traits Terrorsaur is a rather brash person. He speaks directly most of the time, even if it will offend someone. He also shows little regard for the dead, as witnessed when he helped kill Timelord and found ToaD's body with FF. Despite his traits and his often underhanded methods of doing things, he still has a strong sense of right and wrong. He took every action believing it was truly the best he could do for his people. Notes * He was involved with four deaths in the game: Ghidora, RahiSpeak, Bronze, and Timelord. * His region was the only to keep all four of its players alive. Category:Players Category:Water Category:Rulers